happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cinema Troubles
Cinema Troubles is an episode of the 69th season. In this episode, Pete causes trouble at a movie theater chasing Beatrice. Starring *Beatrice and Pete Appearances *Movy *Quill *Pop *Cub *Random *Lumpy *Quarantine Plot At a movie theater, Beatrice orders popcorn from a white cat in a black mustache. Beatrice thanks the man and flutters away. The cat removes his mustache, revealing to be Pete. He soon starts following Beatrice, who enters a room to watch a movie. He snickers and enters the room. Beatrice sits in a chair to watch the movie, with Pete towering behind her, claws out. Just before he grabs her, Pete steps on some popcorn on accident. Beatrice hears this and turns around, chirping in fear of Pete and tosses her popcorn at him and flies away from him. Pete prepares to chase her but eats some of the popcorn first. Afterwards, he takes pursuit. To escape Pete, Beatrice goes behind the movie screen minutes before the movie starts, casting a shadow. Pete does the same and creates a shadow as well. Quill, Movy and numerous other people see this and gain a confused look on their faces. Quill gets mad and goes behind the screen and gets stabbed by Pete's fork and knife when Beatrice flies in front of her. Many of the viewers scream in fear and exit the room from Quill's death. Just after, Pete looks at Quill's corpse in disgust and chases Beatrice, who flies back to the main lobby. The other seller, Lumpy, tells Pete that birds aren't allowed in the theater, pointing at Beatrice. Pete grabs Beatrice and shyly chuckles. Lumpy nods in content and sells popcorn to Pete. Beatrice cuts off Pete's fingers with his own knife and Pete yowls in pain. Lumpy shrieks in fear and hits Pete with a broom. Pete quickly runs away and chases Beatrice, who flies into a few more movie theaters. Pete follows her through all of them, causing chaos in a few of them. Pete accidentally claws a few GTF's heads to pieces, crushes some GTF's with their own seats on complete accident and accidentally crushes Cub with a movie projector, which Pop fails to notice as he just continues to watch the movie. Soon, they run back to the lobby again. Lumpy whacks Pete with a broom once more, knocking him out. Beatrice struggles to pick up Pete and stuffs his head into a popcorn maker, causing his brain to explode like popcorn. At the end of the episode, Beatrice flies out to the lobby with Pete's brain pieces in a popcorn bucket and gets whacked to death with Lumpy's broom. Movy walks by and, upon running away in fear, trips on a bucket and cracks her skull. Moral "A picture is worth a thousand Words!" Deaths *Quill is stabbed in the head with a knife. *Multiple GTF's are sliced and crushed by Pete. *Cub is crushed by a projector. *Pete's brain pops like popcorn. *Beatrice is whacked with a broom. *Movy cracks her skull. Trivia *This is Beatrice's first death. *The movies Beatrice and Pete terrorize are real-life movies: **The first movie is Minions, but in HTF form **The second movie is Fantastic Four, but in HTF form **The third movie is Terminator: Genisys, but in HTF form **The fourth movie is Fast and Furious 7, but in HTF form **The final movie is Inside Out, but in HTF form *Quarantine is seen watching Minions and, later on, Terminator Genisys. *Pete died the same way Petunia did in Keepin' it Reel. **Coincidently, both names start with 'P'. *Random is seen at the lobby at the beginning of the episode and is never seen again. *The moral is the same from Keepin' it Reel. *Lumpy feels more like a featuring character. Category:Season 69 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes